Familiar of Zero: Artifact Holder
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: What will happen if Louise summon the hero, a artifact holder. Please enjoy the adventure that begun with first kiss. my first story, sorry if bad. and please Read and review, i welcome any critic. Rated T for safety (frankly, what i understand is just M for mature and T for teens)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone, it's me, namikaze nara with my first story.

well, this is crossover with my original story, but please read and tell me what's you think about it.

well, i'm not really a good writer, so i'm sorry if this's bad (which is most likely) and much grammar error.

anyway, please enjoy

disclaimer: i own nothing, maybe my own character

**UPDATED : 09/07/2013**

"Damn you... I never expect you to use this suicidal move!" The woman in front of me angrily shouting at me. I'm just smile bitterly at her words and shrug my shoulder.

"I told you right? I'll even sacrifice myself if it's needed to protect my world."

[I'm very sorry... Nara.] A female voice resounded from my bracelet. I could notice she's really feeling guilty about this even though this isn't her fault. I shook my head in response and then patting my bracelet to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Aura. I do it to protect my world, and all of our friends." I said it as gently as possible, hopefully, i can comfort her with it.

I look up and see a big Black Hole absorb everything around us. And soon, our mana won't be enough to protect ourself and we will be sucked too. This will be the end for us, all of us. But at least this world, and all of my friends, will be save.

Then it's happen, when i already prepare myself to be killed by my own spell, a green portal appeared in front of me. And it's really surprise me.

[NARA! I don't know who cast that spell. But this is our only way to run away now!] Alice yell snap me back to reality. I shook my head to get rid any unnecessary think from my head and jump to the portal.

"Salamander? An big one in there. Not bad Mrs. Zerbs." Praise an middle aged man to the girl in front of him. And the girl puffed her chest in proud and nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much, Colbert-sensei." The tan skinned girl reply at him. Colbert nodded and then turn his head to face all of his student around him.

"Is this all?" He's shouting his question to make sure everyone hear it. And unexpectedly, the one who answer him is the tan skinned girl that he just praise just now.

"Not yet Sensei. Louise francoise de la le blanc Valliere not yet summon her familiar. Or should i say Explosion?" Zerbs answer him in playfull tone as she's glancing at an certain strawberry blonde haired girl. Everyone in the field, save for Colbert, Zerbst, and a blue haired girl laughing at her remark.

The women in question, Louise, glaring at her before step up and face Colbert. Contrast with the tan skinned girl who have a tall body, and *ehem* great asset, that could easily make most man fall to her shoes. Louise have an flawless, white skin, tiny body, and erm.. Well, at least she's cute.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Valliere?" Colbert ask Louise in very serious voice. Louise nodded at his question for response.

"Yes." Answer Louise in clear and determine voice. Colbert can't help but smile at this child. Despite her constant failures, this girl never give up and always stand up, again and again.

"I understand. Do your best, Mrs. Valliere." Louise nodded and then turn her body to face an giant magic circle that used to summon familiar from all across this universe. Louise gulp her saliva and then raise her wand.

_I beg of you_

She began her chanting

_My servant that exist somewhere in universe_

With strong determination in her heart

_My divine, beautiful, and powerfull servant_

To prove that she

_I wish and desire from the bottom of my heart_

Isn't zero like everyone always call her

_Heed my call and answer my guidance_

Nothing. Not even her usual explosion occur. It's really nothing.

"So now Louise can't even create an explosion. What a zero!" A random kid said it loud and almost everyone laughing at his remark, but soon stopped by Colbert glare. Colbert turn his head and see Louise already in her knees, staring at the magic circle.

"I'm.. Really a fail-" Her voice stopped as the circle began glowing. First Red, then Blue, Then brown, Yellow, Orange, Dark, Green, Purple, White, and then Light Blue.

"Louise! You can still make it!" Zerbst yelling at Louise. Louise turn her head and look at her in disbelief.

"But wh-"

"JUST DO IT!" Louise shook her head and nodded. She's get up and once again, raise her wand. This time, she have a fire in her eyes, proof that she's not giving up yet.

_O. Great servant of mine._

Louise once again began her chanting. But this time she's not choose an usual chanting that everyone use. But instead, she's use her own chanting. Chant that she's make last night in desperate act. The chant of her own.

_Thou art be choosen by me!_

_'I can't fail. I must succed'_

_For thou art the choosen one,_

'It's not have to be a dragon, salamander or anything special. Just a simple cat will do'

Strong gust of wind began to gather around the circle.

_I beg of thou_

'Please!'

Air began vibrating around her

_Please answer mine summoning_

_And come forth!_

This time. An explosion occured. An massive explosion that throw Louise out of her feet. Fortunately, Colbert fast in action and catch her.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Valliere?" Colbert ask Louise in an worried voice. However, the girl didn't answer his question and just staring at the smoke with an disbelief and sad eyes. Tear threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes.

"Just explosion? And here i-" Whatever that random kid want to say. It's being cut off by an typhoon that occured in the center of the smoke and blow the smoke away. And in the middle of creater, stand a young boy. That boy have an short black hair and average build. That boy wear an black jacket, blue t-shirt and black long pants. And That boy use a lot of accesory such as bracelet, ring, etc.

Everyone went silent as they're staring at the boy intently. And then, the boy open his black eyes.

I open my eyes and take a look at my surounding. I standing in the middle of crater, but strangely, there's no dust nor smoke around me. I look up and sees bunch of kid staring at me.

"*******" An blonde haired boy suddenly shouting something and everyone else laughing at his remark. Hmm, different language. Then i'm in the other world, perhaps even different dimension then earth.

[O, navnik di gemuth. Grand ve dout tiichir.] Aura began chanting some spell and my body began glowing for a second.

"Is that magic? Are you an noble?" Bald man suddenly asking me an question. But this time i could understand his language thanks to Aura spell. And noble? Just what age are i am now?

"I'm not noble. More importantly, where am i?" I answering him in a loud voice to surpass these kid laugh. Seriously, why the hell they're laughing even though there's a stranger in front of them?

"You are in Halkeginian. Tristain Magic School to be spesific."

Suddenly, an strawberry blonde haired girl running at me from behind that bald man. She's seems to be in a rush that she's almost fall countless of time. Fortunately for her, i secretly use my wind to hold her whenever she's almost fall to the ground.

"You! What are commoner doing here!?" As soon as she's appear in front of me, she's began ranting something that i couldn't understand. Did the spell broke?

"Sorry?" I reply at her with an warm smile to make sure i mean not threat to her.

"Commoner shouldn't be allowed to come here! You just interupt my summoning!" Summoning? Oh! That portal!

"Did you perhaps the one who cast that green portal?" I ask her to make sure i'm not wrong. And strangely, she's widened her eyes as if she's just seeing a ghost.

"D.. D.. Do..."

"Ara. So Louise the zero summon a commoner eh?" An voice interupt this girl. I look up and see tan skinned girl walking at us. "As expected of the zero." She continued her remark and everyone once again laughing their ass off. But if you pay attention at her tone, it's betray some sense of relief. Hmm, strange.

"Sh.. Shut up Zerbst!" The girl, erm, Louise, yelling at her. I could see her face reddened.

"Mrs. Valliere. Please continue the ritual!" That bald man suddenly appering out of nowhere. Strange, i couldn't hear any movement. Then perhaps she's using a magic to fly?

"Wi.. With him!?"

I ignore them for a second as i more pay attention at my surrounding. Everyone, save for that bald man, wear an black cloack, white blouse, and gray shirt for girl and black pant for boys, uniform i take it. Then it means they are student and that bald man's the teacher. I turn my body and see a castle standing in the center of the field. Magic school i see.

"Commoner!" Louise yell snap me. I turn and see she's glaring at me intently. "What's your name?"

"Nara. Namikaze Nara" I reply.

"Normally noble would never do something like this to you. So be glad about it!" She's yelling at me, then suddenly began some chanting. Seriously, what's wrong wi-

My thought halted. A few second later our lips separated and my thought once again working. I look down and see she's blushing very hard. I'm about to say something when an familiar feeling invade my body and my left hand feels like it's burning.

I raise my left hand and see some rune being craved in there. Contract spell, strong one in that.

"Okay, everyone go back to your room!" At that bald man shout, everyone began leaving the ground and flying to the castle. I glancing at that castle before back to my new master who's, not like the other, she's walking to the castle with her foot.

"Follow me!" Oh geez, it seems i get an short temperament master. Oh, well, so be it.

And with that, a story that began with first kiss began.

SO that's it! What do you think?  
I re-write it because when i decided to start writing again, i forgot about what's i already writing (yeah, i know it's strange to forgot my own story) and re-read again. And after that it leave some bad taste in my mouth and i re-write again. Well, not much different from the previous one, hence you didn't have to re-read again.  
Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Heya there. I'm back.

thanks to beancorn and cupcakesarereally good for the review. I've got pumped up and ended up finishing my story faster then scheduled (next month XD)

Nayway, let's get to the story

Disclaimer : I own nothing

"So, you're come from a different world called earth, is that true?" Louise ask for confirmation and i nodded for my response. Louise seems thinking hard whether to believe me or not.

Once we arrived at Louise room, i began to ask about how this world work, just the basic one though. Such as social structure, politics, religion, culture, etc. Afterall, information is a must if you were to life in a completely different world such as this.

After i finish my question, Louise began to ask about my origin, my capability, etc. Hey, she even ask what power's do i have since i offer the world for her. I answer that that's just for a test to see her personality much to her disapointment.

"Yes that's true. In my world, they didn't determine a noble as those who can use magic, but those who have some royal blood line in you or you're simply so rich." I walk to the window and open it to make it looks dramatics, being sent to different world and what. I bet if you convert this experiment to book they're definitely become the best sel- "And last time i check, my world just have one moon instead two." I said it as i looking at the two moons, one purple and one red, in the night beautiful sky.

If you ever wondered why i'm not surprised about this, that's because i ever transferred to another world too before this. The world full of magic and magical creature with 7 sun in the sky. So compared to that, this is nothing.

"I don't believe it." Louise suddenly yelled, much to my expectation. I turn my head and stare at her for a few second before i walk to the chair near her and sit there.

"It's up to you if you want to believe it or not. But may i ask why you didn't believe me?"

"It's just impossible. Afterall, other worlds is not exist. It's just a fairy tale you often heard when you're about to sleep." I sighed. She's really a narrow minded person afterall. What did i expect?

"Not just because you didn't know, they're not exist Louise." I said a matter of factly as i lean my back at the chair. "Leaving that aside, what's familiar job Louise? I have some guest but i would like to confirm it first." She seems surprised at the sudden change of topic but answer me regardless.

"Well, normally, they would gather materials we need or protect us when we chant our spell. But since you're just commoner the-"

"If it's just that. Even i can do it perfectly." I interupt her.

"You're just commoner. How can you protect me from our enemy? And beside, can you even read our books? Aren't you say you come from a different world?" Ups, forget about that. Well, it's not matter. Let's just lie a little.

"Don't worry, your language is not very different from my world. So at least i can take a guess the meaning about what i read and hear." I'm just half lying though. Their language is a bit similiar to french, but just different. She's humming for a second before beginning undress herself. As gentleman as i am, i hurriedly look down and staring at floor.

"What the hell are you doing!? Undressing yourself in front of guy like that!?" I yelled at her hoping to beat some sense to her, but...

"Guy? You're just a familiar." She's really didn't looks at me as a guy eh? This brat. "Wash my clothes! I expect it to be washed tommorow morning." I looks up and see she's already sleeping at her bed and her clothes scattering in floor. I get up and collect her clothes while sighing.

"And where do i sleep Louise?" I have a bad feeling about this as i see rick at the corner of the room. Much to my expectation, she's pointing at the rick. It's looks like i need to find a place to sleep for tonight. "Good night" I gently close the door to not interupt her.

Now then, where should i go? If i just aimlessly walk like this, will i find a place to sleep and to wash this clothes? Gezz, it's so troublesome to didn't have a map of your new place like this. Especially with a master like that.

"Oi, commoner. You're commoner that's summoned by that zero louise right?" A man voice snapped me out to reality. I turn over and see a blonde short haired guy with a rose in his hand. Behind him is a girls with the same uniform as my master just with a brown clock instead of black.

"Yes that's true" I answer with a faked smile to him. This is so troublesome but i don't want to destroy my master image among her peers.

"Tell me. How much she's paying you? I bet she's can't even do a summoning spell so she's paying you to act as her familiar right?" Ok. This guy's pissed me off. Had he's a villain i should take his head right at this instant. No, no. Calm down me, calm down.

"I'm sorry. But i did not understand what are you saying" I Somehow i still manage to maintain my smile but not my tone. If he's have enough experient he should notice my warning.

But unfortunately, he's not.

"Cmon, just spill it. Or perhaps she's paying you with something else? Her body perh-"

[NARA!]

My hand's already right in front of his face, ready to crushing his skull at any moment. Had Aura not stopping me, he should be already dead now.

"There's something in your face." I pretend to take something from his face even though there's nothing in his face. "And i'll appreciate it if you stop talking bad about my master." I turn over and ignore all his runt over me as i walked away from them.

[What's wrong with you!? You usually so calm and can control your emotion very well.] Levy began scolding me after that. I completely ignore her and use my power to wash my master clothes.

[Oi Nara. You didn't like your usual self. What's wrong?] This time's Aura and she seems really concerned. I sighed and throw my already washed clothes to the basin.

"I don't know. It's just that when he says that, everything went blank. Maybe it's the effect of the rune or... i just can't let other insult my master." I laid my back with the grassy ground and watching two beautifu orbs in the sea of stars.

[I see.] That's all her said before everything consumed by the darkness.

Darkness... Just darkness. No light, no voice, no air, no smell, no sense, just darkness. And in that darkness, i recall it again... Those memories. Those painful yet important memories. Memories that i want to forget but i don't want to forget. Memories about... my sister... and my friends.

And suddenly, a bright light appear, sweeping all the darkness around me. And when the light dissapear, the darkness being replaced by a field. And in the middle of it, the girl laid in there. There's hole in her stomach. But despite that, that girl still smiling. Smiling at the young boys who crying in her side. Begging her to not die. Or at least bring him with her.

'Nara... Keep living. Keep living, and protect those who are important to you.' The girls coughing blood and the young boys trying to stop her. But the girls hold his hand and shoke her head. 'Not just that, you must help those who need your help too.'

The boys yeeling said that it was impossible for him. But then again, the girls smiling at him and hold his head with her shaking hand.

'You can do it Nara. I know you can. Afterall, you are my brother.' And like before, a bright light appeared.

Heya, how was it? Well, i know it's isn't really good. but i did my best you know.

As you can see, We take a little peep at Nara's past, and that will have something with the plot at some point.

And thanks for giving my story a change, And Please R&R kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Heya there. Sorry for the late update. I just get my first job and it was quite hectic. And when i decide to write, i forgot about my story (yeah, i know it was starng to forgot your own story) and began re-read it again. After re-read it i decide i need to re-write again from the start. Ah, the difference isn't much of course, so you didn't have te re-read again from the start. But if you've time, please do XD. Ah, and please R&R.

discalimer: i own nothing

"Master, please wake up master." No response. I began shaking her body but still no response. "Fine master, if that's what you wish." I grumbled and snap my finger, creating a water and let it fall to my master face.

"Fuwaa!" My master let out a cute scream as she's get up hastily. She's then wipe her face and glaring at me. I raised my hand at her glare.

"You will be late master." I remind her and her face changed instantly from angry to horror.

"What time is it? Where's my cloth? What ab-" I put my two finger at her lips to stop her ranting.

"Relax master. I've prepare your clothes, and as long you're in hurry, you can even make it to breakfast." I said with a smile and after she's nodding, i take her clothes from drawer and give it to her. Surprisingly, she's just get up and raise her hand.

"Hurry!" Order her, while i just raise my eyebrow, not understand what she's mean.

[I guess she's want you to dress her.] Mark said and i just shook my head. That's just no way. [Why don't you confirm it?] He's said taunting me. I just grumbled and finally nodded.

"Master, it's very unlikely, but... did you mean i should dress you?" My face red like tomatoe. Of course it isn't. I don't understand what that pervert thinking at all.

"Aren't that obvious?" But her answer shattered my though. "Oi, familiar, oi!" I don't know how long it is, but i just stand there like idiot before finally recompose myself.

"Master. That just won't do. I'm a man. You're a girl. And beside you've grown to big to be dressed likea child aren't you?" I scold her while imitating Alice tone when she's scolding Aura because her stupidity.

[That's rude. I'm not stu-] Okay let's just ignore her for now.

"Wh... What did you say? I'm a noble. And it's just natural for comm-"

"Tsk, tsk tsk" I shake my pinted finger at her to stop her. I put my hand to my wraist and shake my hand in exaggerate. "Master. That won't do. Keep braging your statue like that will only lead the other to look down on you. Now i expect you to dress yourself while waiting outside. Later!" I put her clothes at her bed before going out, not letting her to rebute my words

Louise just standing there, jaw dropped to the floor and eyes as wide as tennis ball. She just couldn't belief what just happened. Her familiar, the commoner, just scold her as if he's his father, or brother.

But somehow, deep inside, she's feel warm.

She's shook her head to erase that thought and then began dressing herself while grumbling.

"Finish master?" I ask her as soon as she's stepping out. She's raise her head and glaring at me dangerously, but i just shrough it off.

"No breakfast for you." At that moment, my smile dropped, and i'm sure my face now looks like i just see Redralca burning the entire village down.

"Wa.. Wait Master. Surely thatwas just kidding right?" I pleading her, and she's just smirked.

"No, i'm serious." All hope lost from this world. I take a step back before bow before her.

"I'm very sorry. Please let me get an breakfast." I begging and after a while, she's sighing.

"Fine." I raise my head and look at her with an sparkling eyes.

"Thank you very much Master!" I said it and she's just nodded satisfying.

We arrived at some kind of big room. Three long Dining table and countlest chair present in the center of the room. In the other side, there's one big table situated a slightly higher then the other, for staff i believe.

Since we're a bit late, the table's already crowded with student. We began walking and luckily find two chairs still empty. After let my master sit in one, me too sit in the other.

"What are you doing commoner?" My master ask me in incredelous voice and i raise my brow at her. "That chair is for a noble. You sit there." Order her as she's pointing a plate in the floor. I stare at that plate before shifting my glare to my master.

"Are you serious master?" I ask her in cold voice and i could see she's flinched, but regain her composure and nodded. I let out an heavy sigh, get up, and began to walk outside.

"Wait, where are you going familiar!?" My master shouting, stopping me from my track. I turn my body and staring at her.

"I'm very sorry master, but i couldn't comply to such an order. I'm human, hence i shall never eating at floor when some brat eating in some grand table with grand foot." My statement bring some angry stare at me but i shrug it off. I couln't care less about what they thing about me.

"Instead master, i'm dissapointed at you." After that, i turn my head and began walking outside once more.

Something tightened her heart. As soon as her familiar said that, she began feel pain in her heart.

He's just some commoner. A rude one that is. He's didn't want to coply to any of her order and even dare to scold her.

And yet, for some reason, that word hurt her so much she could barely breathing.

"Wa.. Wait!" She's saying quitely. No one should be able to hear that, yet her familair stopped. "You.. you could eat in the same table at me!" She's shouting. Her face red, eyes clossed. But when she's open her eyes, she's greeted with an smile from her familiar. And for some reason, it make her happy.

I smiled at her words. It seems my master isn't hopeless as i before thought huh? But of course the other brat didn't share this sentiment. Fortunately, an old man with bear clapping his hand to silencing her student.

My master turn her head to that old man, and i could sense her nervouseness.

"Good one Mrs Valliere. You just show an great bond beetwen familiar and his master. I approve it." He's saying it while smiling, and i could see my master sighing in relief.

"Yes thank you, sir." My master answered before sit back in her chair, and i follow her. Unfortunately, her peers still glaring at us even after that, but i just shrug it off. Afterall, non can match my power in this world, and if there's who dere to harm my master, i shall bring them to the deepest of the abyss.

My master sighing. Currently, we walking in the back yard. Second year didn't have any class today so they can deepen their bond with their familiar. And the reason why my master sighing? It because the constant glare her peers give to us.

"Did i cause you too much trouble master?" I said worriedly. And to my surprise she's nodding.

"Yeah you are." She answer me and i can't help but laughing nervously. Shit, this is bad.

"H.. How about we sit there and drinking some tea. Maybe it can relief your stress" I answered hastily and fortunately, she's nodding. I lead her and let her sit in thechair before sit on my own.

"So? Why didn't you order some tea for us?" My master asked and i hastily get up from my chair.

"O.. Of course i-" My voice interrupted by a women scream. I turn my head and see a maid lying on the grass while an flamboyant boy from before staring at her angrily.

"How dare you let two maiden crying like that!?" He shout angrily and raising his hand to punch that maid. I hurriedly using my power to dashing and in that instant, i arrive in front of that maid and catch that punch. Much surprise to that boy.

"Man shalt never bring his punch to women for no good reason." I said coldly as i release his hand. He's glaring at me but i just ignore it as i help that maid to get up.

"So what's happening?" I ask her, ignoring that boy ranting over noblething or what.

"A student looking for . So i lead her to Mr. Gramont place. Much to my surprise, they and one more girl began fighting before they slap Mr. Gramont." That maid answering me hastily, as if her life depend on it.

"He~" I nodded before turn my head to that boy. "What i could take from that was you cheating at that girl, and she's found it and angry at you. So why are you angry at.."

"Siesta." That maid, Siesta answer me. I nodded before glaring at that boy again.

"It was because that maid lead her to me they angry at me!" Gramont shouting loudly and i just can't help but staring disbeliefly at him. I know he's a kid but this much?

"What are you doing familiar!?" My master shouting and stompingly walking to me.

"Louise! Can't you put leash to your familiar! He's just interrupt me punish this stupid maid!" Tha boy began shouting at my master much to my discomfort.

"What? My master have nothing to do with this. It was simply you're too stupid to realize that you're in fault here." I bluntly told him and his face distorted with rage.

"What did you see Commoner!? How dare you an commoner to say that to me, a noble!" He's shouting and just about to attack me but my master shielding me by standing beetwen us.

"Enough Guiche!" She's shouting but that boy just glaring at her.

"You can't even teach your familair about manner and yet you dare to stand in my way? YOU ZERO! You're really a failure!" I grip his collar and raise him slightly.

"Apologize." I said coldly.

"Release me you stupid commoner!"

"I said apologize to my master!"

"Why should i!? Like hell i will apologize to a failure like her!" I release him, let him fall to his butt.

"Duel." I said coldly. "Let's settle this with duel. I shalt show you what Louise francoise le blanc de la valliere familiar can do." I said sternly. He's smirking and get up.

"Very well, i'll waiting you at vestry field. You better show up commoner." He's said tauntingly before going to this vaistry field.

"What've you done familiar!? You just challenge a noble to duel! Are you insane!?" My master shouting at me but i keep my calm and smiling at her.

"Worry not master. And beside, this is a perfect change to show you what i'm capable of." I said casually much to her surprise. "So, where's this vaistry field?" I ask an fa- i mean a boy with big body who watch this entire scent from the start.

"Ah, it was that way." He's answering by pointing to my left. I nodded and began walking to the promised place, leaving my shocked master and paled maid.

"I'm surprised you didn't run away, commoner." Guiche said tauntingly. I just smirked at his remark.

"What? Will we just throw an insult to each other or will we fight?" I ask him with a fake confusion. His face distorted then smiling, full of missplaced confident.

"My name is Guiche de gramont, my runic name is The Bronze," He swing his rose with much force, causing a three petal fall to the ground. Nad from there raise three small golems. "Hence Bronze Valkirye will become your opponent."

I staring at his creation in disbelief. Bronze golem... That... And then, i burst into laughter.

Louise can't belief what's just happened. First, he's suddenly dissapering and the next thing she know, he's already in front of Guiche, protecting a maid. After that, Louise decide to help her familiar. When Guiche began to insult her, Her familiar suddenly grap Guiche collar and demand him to apologize.

And much to her horror, he's challenging Guiche into a duel because he refuse to apologize to her. However, when she's scolding him, he just answered, 'and beside, this is a perfect change to show you what i'm capable of' full with confidence.

And now, her familiar just laughing like a madman.

"That's your golem? And yet you're that confident. Hahahahahaha" Her familiar laughing again, pissing Guiche. Louise really want to jump and help her familiar, but she know she can't.

"If you dare to laughing at my Valkirye, why don't you show what you can?" Guiche taunting him and in that instant, her familiar stop laughing and smirking.

"Very well." He answered before raised his hand. "O Earth Guardian. Show thy form. Crush thy enemy, break thy enemy bone, Rip his body appart. Come Forth, GAIA!" He's shouting and in that instant, earthquake happening.

What's more surprisong was, a giant golem, around 20 meter, rise from the ground behind his familiar.

Louise jaw dropped to the floor. She's just staring at the golem and just one though come to her mind. 'Just what had she summon?'

"How is it. Gramount. This is my golem, Gaia. The protector of the earth. And just you know, it's isn't in true form." Guiche who has fall to his butt, just staring at her familiar with shocked and disbelief face.

A sword suddenly appearing in front of her familiar. He grab it and his left hand began to gow.

"Hmm?" He's staring at his left hand before dismissed it and began walking to guiche. Guiche valkirye trying to stop him but all been destroyed by his golem. "Apologize to my master now!" He's commandingly tone give shiver to Louise spin. But much to his credit, Guiche just get up and staring at him intently.

"Like hell i wi-"

"Kneel!" Her familiar said and in that instant, Guiche fall to his knee. His face full of surprise and fear. "Who give you permission to get up brat?" Her familiar ask and then raise guiche face with his sword. "What i just said isn't favor, but order. Do you now understand what's your place?" He asking and Guiche trying his best to nod, despite being covered in fear. "Good. Now apologize to her!" He's order him once more and right at this instance, Guiche crawling his way to Louise.

"Lo.. Louise.. Please forgive me." Guiche begged once he reached Louise place. But Louise just could staring at him with disbelief. Just a moment ago, he's so arrogant and act highly and mighty. But now, he's kneeling just in front of her with face full of tears.

"Master,what will you do? Will you forgive him? Or should i separate his head from his body?" Her familiar asked her in a cold voice, making Guiche screaming while send shiver to Louise back. Is this truly his familiar, one who always smiling at her?

"Louise. Please. I promise i'll never insult you again. Please." Guiche once again begging, realizing her familair walking step by step toward him. And then he raise his sword, ready to swing it down.

"I FORGIVE HIM!" Louise shouting, face ful of determination. She's decide it. She might hate Guiche so much. But she can't let her familiar to kill him just because of that.

"Are you sure master?" He's asking coldly, but Louise stood her ground, trying her best to not get affected by his glare.

"Yes." She's answered. Her familiar close his eyes and much to her surprise, he's smiling. Smiling at her with that warming smile.

But that smile changed to steel cold once again, making it as if that smile just now was just illusion.

"And that's include all of you. Those who dare to insult my master shall taste my wrath!" He's declaring loudly, making everyone in that field covered in fear.


End file.
